


31

by XxFireRainDramaXx



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Edging, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:56:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFireRainDramaXx/pseuds/XxFireRainDramaXx
Summary: David arranges a different surprise guest for Patrick's next birthday.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

31 was turning out to be even greater than 30. Patrick didn't think this could be possible. His 30th birthday was one of the best days of his life. He came out to his parents. He realized he wanted to marry David that night. Realized nothing was holding him back anymore. That party was one of his most treasured memories. 

This birthday is turning out to be quite memorable too. David surprised him with breakfast. Patrick's favorites, the organic apple cider, fig jam, and Heather's creamiest goat cheese from the store, and a tray of croissants he somehow snuck out and got from the bakery an hour away that David swears rivals the croissants at Bo & Mie in Paris. Patrick hasn't actually left North America before, so he doesn't know, but they are close to the best thing he's ever tasted. David even put the receipt showing he actually purchased their items from the store instead of taking them from inventory in a gift bag with a bow on the side, which Patrick pretends to roll his eyes over. Secretly, he's delighted by the joke. 

David was covering the store that day, and Patrick spent a lazy day morning watching baseball clips on Youtube and messing around on the guitar. He gets a text from David a little after 11 telling him to open the top center drawer of the desk. He grins. There's two envelopes side by side with note cards on each, the sand colored textured card stock David bought to send thank you notes to vendors. One is short, it just says "For Tom, thank you. - David" on it. He looks in the envelope, which contains a not insignificant amount of 50 and 20 dollar bills. The other is longer.

"Happy Birthday Patrick. Enjoy your gift. I hope you have a very good time this afternoon. I'll be thinking of you. I should be back by 4. I love you. Enjoy yourself baby. xoxo David."

He looks in the envelope. There's two tickets to a 7:45 p.m. showing of "A League Of Their Own" at the Elmdale Art House as part of their once monthly 90's movie marathon night. Patrick grins at the thought of David taking him to a baseball movie.

There's a small business card in the envelope as well. As Patrick picks it up he realizes it's actually an appointment card for 12:30 p.m. He stares for a few seconds, and realizes that his mouth is hanging open in surprise. He feels a rush of heat in cheeks. He's seen this card before. It's the same appointment card from when he accidentally bought David a ...special massage before their wedding. Tom. That was his name, now that he thinks about it. Tom. 

Well then. 


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick wakes up to the feeling of the bed shifting, and opens his eyes as he feels arms wrap around him. David pulls him in spooning him, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

'Hi baby.'

Patrick grins. He must have forgot to set an alarm when he laid down for a nap. After Tom left he threw on the closest pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and practically collapsed onto their bed. 

'Morning Sunshine.' Patrick replies, grinning at his own joke. He feels a puff of air against his head as David lets out a laugh. 'How was the store?'

'Oh umm fine, it was fine. How was your day? I think I might want to hear about your day.' Davids fingers give his right shoulder a squeeze before he starts running his hands up and down Patrick's arm. Patrick attempts to school his face from breaking out into the giant smile he wanted to give his husband.

'Huh. Can't imagine why. Haven't even left the house today.'

David tugs his earlobe with his teeth before leaning his head in to kiss down Patrick's neck. He relaxes into it, forgetting about teasing for a second, until David bites down deliciously right below his collar line. Patrick gives a little gasp then sighs, melts into David even further. 

'Patrick..' David whines, and he feels David shift his hips until he's flush with Patrick. Patrick grins when he can feel David's half-hard. 'Did you like your present? Will you tell me baby?' He emphasizes the baby with a grind of his hips and Patrick gives a little shiver. This is the best birthday _ever_. 

Patrick smiles, thinking back on the afternoon. 'That was amazing David, thank you. You're amazing.'

Patrick was filled with nervous excitement once he realized what David had set up for him that afternoon. He texted David back immediately, a series of outlandish emojis he knew would get a rise out of his husband. David had very specific opinions on proper and improper emoji usage. He hopped in the shower then spent the rest of the hour until Tom arrived cleaning up the house. It was already clean, they'd barely moved in and hadn't had time for clutter to built up. But Patrick had a nervous energy he had to get out. This was going to be different. And exciting. 

He'd just finished tidying up the kitchen when he heard the knock on the door. Patrick grabbed David's envelope with the note for Tom attached and placed it on the side table by the front before answering the door. 

Tom was handsome. Patrick forgot how handsome Tom was. Patrick also realized he forgotten how human interactions went apparently, because Tom had been standing in the doorway with his hand outstretched for a handshake for a couple seconds now. Patrick shook his hand and invited him in with a quick apology Tom shrugged off. He had a portable massage table with him, Patrick thought about offering to help carry but by the time the thought occurred Tom was already inside. Tom asked if it was okay to set up in the living room, and Patrick tried to be a good host and check if he needed water or the restroom. Tom gave him a generous smile like he knew how nervous Patrick was. In retrospect, Patrick thinks it was probably very obvious. 

He set up the table behind the couch, and told Patrick he could go ahead and get ready while he finished with the table. He gave Patrick a thin but soft towel to wear and told him when he was ready to lay down face down on the table with the towel underneath him when he was ready. Patrick slipped off to the bathroom to get undressed, and when he came back Tom was respectfully facing away from his direction when he took off the towel and got on the table. 

'Ready?'

'Uh, yes.' 

Patrick had gotten massages before, all the guys on his university baseball team did. It wasn't any different this time, and he felt the nervous tension slowly melt out of his body. He tried to just relax and enjoy. His neck had been tight, all the wedding planning followed by bittersweet farewells to the rest of the Rose family had been a lot. It was nice to just lay down and relax. 

Patrick lost all track of time. He thought the appointment card said Tom had been booked for 90 minutes, but Patrick wasn't paying close attention. Tom was being very thorough, working his muscles all the way from his neck to his feet. Patrick can't recall the last time he felt this loose. He smiles when the image of David lounging calmly on their bed sipping tea as he was informed their wedding venue had changed to the town hall. He can tell why David took the news so well now. 

Eventually, Tom gives him a tap on the shoulder and asks Patrick to flip around. He has Patrick breathe deep as he starts on his legs again. Patrick barely noticed when Tom pauses, he'd been stopping intermittently to get more massage oil. He startles when he feels a hand gently grasp the base of his cock, and realizes Tom is holding him so he can slip a condom on over Patrick's cock. He'd barely noticed getting hard, although it wasn't all that unusual he'd wind up with a hard on by the end of a massage back in his university days as well. Back then, he'd always remained on his tummy and just willed it away before he got up to get dressed and meet up with the team. This was, well, different. 

Tom gives him a gentle hush and guides him through a few more deep breathes until he relaxes again. He's just touching Patrick, not moving his hand at all, having him inhale and exhale. Patrick closes his eyes and tries to relax, thinks about David's note to enjoy himself. He feels himself loosen up again, and only then does Tom start moving his hand again. 

It's different than any hand job he's ever gotten. Being with David is always so physical. When he gets Patrick off he'll have his other hand stroking his shoulders, pinching his nipples, holding his face so he can look at Patrick in the eye. He'll kiss Patrick, whisper dirty things in his ear, tell Patrick he loves him, give him bite marks across his chest that make Patrick squirm with pleasure and come too soon. Patrick always has his hands all over David; running them through his hair and scratching his band and grabbing for him when he can feel himself about to finish. This is slower, gentler, yet less personal. Tom isn't saying anything, except occasionally reminding Patrick to breathe. He non-dominant hand is gently holding his hips down, stopping Patrick from thrusting or going too fast too soon. His hand is different than David's, than his own. Patrick is doing nothing to reciprocate. He's just laying there, feeling pleasure. It's incredible. 

Patrick feels himself falling into the pleasure, realizes he's going to finish soon. His hips start pressing up against Tom's hands on their own accord. But then he feels Tom slow, loosen his grip. He eventually stops moving, has his hand at the base of Patrick's cock, and just squeezes gently and rhythmically. 

'Okay Patrick, just breathe in again for me. Try to slow down your breathes okay?'

Patrick nods, a little confused, but manages to calm himself down. After a few more seconds Tom starts again jerking him off again, this time bringing his other hand down to gently massage his balls. Patrick can't hold in the grunt he makes at that. Tom is actually quite good at this. His fingers know exactly where to twist, he's giving the perfect amount of pressure. Even with a condom on it's maybe the best handjob he's ever gotten. Tom hand on his cock gradually goes faster, adding a twist at the head that makes his hips buck the first time. He keeps going, massaging his balls and jerking him off with a delightful synchronicity. Patrick lets out a deep sigh as he starts to get close again. 

When his hips buck up again, Tom slows again, then stops, even quicker than before. 

Jesus. He's edging him. 

Patrick brings his hands up to cover his eyes and gives a breathless laugh. His gorgeous husband made him breakfast and took his shift at work and hired a sex worker to edge him on his birthday and how is any of this his life??

'Are you doing okay there Patrick? Can I keep going or do you need me to finish?'

Patrick takes a deep breathe unprompted this time. 'Keep going.'

It feels like it lasts ages. Tom brings him close again before stopping to calm him down. He's leaking precum in the condom by the time he starts back up again, and Tom makes a point to massage the head of his cock, make sure he's still slick and can enjoy the friction. Patrick's in heaven. Tom's switched to both hands on his cock now, working him continuously, and Patrick feels like he's drowning in the sensation. He's getting closer, and can feel Tom start to slow his hands. 

'No, please don't stop, please not again.'

'Alright, I got you, just keep breathing okay.'

And now Tom is really working him, adding a twist with one hand that makes his toes curl. He comes with a groan into the condom, Tom working him through to the end, until he shivers from too much stimulation. 

'I enjoyed our session Patrick. Go on ahead and get dressed now, the towel is yours to keep, David bought it with the package. I'll let myself out, I saw the envelope over at on the side table.'

He again respectfully turns to give him privacy as Patrick gingerly gets up, legs feeling like jello after such an intense orgasm. 

He pulls off the condom and wraps the towel around him with one hand, unable to stop smiling. 

'Uh, thank you Tom. That was lovely.'

He can hear Tom behind him start breaking down the table as he walks to the downstairs bathroom to trash the condom. 

'Of course Patrick. Have a wonderful birthday.'

As Patrick now lays in bed with David, he grins at his husband's questions. He turns around to face David, gently bumping their foreheads together. 

'I have to assume the edging did in fact, cost extra.'

David gives a delighted laugh. 'Well, it is your birthday after all. Did you like that baby? Getting all relaxed then wound up?'

'David that was... wow. Thank you.'

David grins. Patrick grabs him and brings him into a kiss, rolling them until David is on top of Patrick. He slides his hands down David's back and slips his fingers into David's jeans until he can tease the waistband of David's trunks. 

Patrick knows he can't get hard again, not after all of that this afternoon. But he's still soft from the massage oil soaking into his skin and he wants David to know just how appreciative he is. 

'You know, I think you may be overdressed David Rose.' David chuckles into his neck before making quick work of his jeans and sweater. Patrick just pushes up his sweatshirt, not bothering to take it all the way off. David comes back to straddle him as Patrick reaches for the lube in the nightstand and starts jerking David off slowly. David closes his eyes and moans as he leans into it. Patrick adores watching him, sometimes David will get himself off like this first, all on display for Patrick and driving him wild as he brings himself off. 

'Does this feel good? You like this baby? You took such good care of me today. Made sure he made me feel so good. Did you like that? Knowing he was making me feel good for you? Knowing how he was touching me? Knowing I was thinking about you the whole time?'

He can hear David moan, low and long, and he grins. He brings up a hand close to David's mouth, tells him to get his fingers wet. David whines at that, and practically launches himself at Patrick's hand. He gives Patrick a sloppy imitation blowjob, looking absolutely divine with spit dripping from his lips and hips thrusting in Patrick's other hands. 

'So hot, David, you're so sexy.' Patrick praises, as he brings his fingers down to trace at David's hole. David's whining and pushing back on his fingers, fucking up into his fist, head thrown back. His arms are outstretched, hands gripping the headboard so tight his knuckles are turning white. 

'That's it baby, come for me. I want to feel you come on me. Want you to feel as good as you made me feel today.'

David lets out an almost pained sound before he starts to come, painting Patrick's stomach. He collapses face first next to Patrick, breathing hard. 

'Fuck!' It's muffled by the pillow David's buried his face in, but Patrick still hears it and smiles. He slips into the master bathroom to start the shower and wipe off his belly before returning to David to give him a gentle kiss. 

'I'll clean up first so you can nap too. Do you want to eat at the cafe before the movie?'

David gives Patrick a beaming smile that he only sees after David's come his brains out. Patrick winds up kissing him three more times before he can bring himself to slip away and hop in the shower. 

  
Best birthday ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously David was immediately planning on how to return the favor


End file.
